The present invention relates to a torque wrench provided with electronic measurement and indication of torque by strain gauges in a bridge circuit arrangement.
Such torque wrenches are already known in various embodiments. Reference is had in this connection, merely by way of example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,155, 4,006,629 and 4,522,075. Furthermore, such a torque wrench is known from French Patent 2 497 347.
The known torque wrenches have the fact in common that they are not yet satisfactory for use with the least possible problems in manufacture, and in installation or maintenance work. Thus, on the one hand, the excessive weight of such torque wrenches is criticized. Furthermore, verification as to whether the torque applied has reached the desired value is not always simple. It is furthermore also desirable to obtain a verification of the work in order to be able to determine whether the desired torques have in each case actually been applied.